


first kiss

by oumasais



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasais/pseuds/oumasais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata Hajime has a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> As you can absolutely tell, I suck donkey balls when it comes to coming up with good titles.

Hinata Hajime has a problem.

The problem consists of a certain white-haired boy, also known as the Super High School Level Good Luck in Hope’s Peak. His name is Komaeda Nagito and Hinata has started dating him around two months ago. In short, Hinata has found himself a boyfriend. So, what seems to be the problem, you must be asking? Well, for one, ever since they started dating, Komaeda would flood Hinata’s inbox with messages on a daily basis. Not that Hinata minds. In fact, messages from Komaeda always makes him smile since the messages are rather… he isn't sure how to word this,  _dorky_? And cute? Those are the words that pop instantly into his mind whenever he reads his messages.

The real problem lies in that Komaeda hasn’t kissed him  _yet_. They’ve went out to dates, visited the arcade, slept in each other’s rooms (just sleeping, really) and cuddled. They basically did almost everything a couple usually does, but kissing.

Hinata isn’t the type to just straight out ask for something like that, especially since Komaeda is his first boyfriend. For one, he’s inexperienced and secondly, he thinks that he’d _definitely_ die of embarrassment if he has to ask for something like that. It makes him sound like a prude, but that's how he works. The major reason for this, though, is because he doesn’t want to make Komaeda uncomfortable, so he tries his best to go with the flow, even though Komaeda has once told him that he’s willing to do anything Hinata desires as long as it makes him happy.

The school bell rings, signaling the end of classes for today. All the students make their way out of their respective classrooms rather impatiently. The silence that was once filling up the corridors is replaced swiftly with the seemingly-endless chatters of the students swarming and taking up the space. Hinata waits outside of Komaeda’s classroom as usual. He decides to listen to some music while he waits for his lover to come out. Just as he’s about to wear his earphones, his view is blocked by a pale hand, and he doesn’t need to see who it is to know who the hand belongs to.

“Hinata-kun!” Komaeda says with his usual get-going smile. “Sorry, did I make you wait?”

Hinata shakes his hands and shoots his boyfriend a smile. “Not at all. Come on, let’s head to the cafeteria."

Komaeda nods and they head to their destination. Once or twice every week, Komaeda and Hinata would head to the cafeteria after their classes to have lunch and spend time together. Not everyone around them knows they’re actually a couple, and Hinata would prefer to keep their relationship a low profile at the moment, but Komaeda doesn’t seem to mind and would often do things that make their relationships as blatantly obvious as possible with Hinata. Said things include holding his hand or snuggling him, much to Hinata’s embarrassment. Sometimes in the cafeteria, Komaeda would feed him his meal, too. The first time he did it, Hinata got so embarrassed and caused quite a commotion, gaining the attention of all the students in the cafeteria at once. It was possibly one of the most embarrassing situations Hinata had to endure in his entire life. He learned to not do it again after that, and he has to begrudgingly let Komaeda feed him whenever the other wants to.

They arrive at the cafeteria and order their usual — Komaeda a plate of tuna sandwiches and Hinata a large piece of chocolate cake. They chat about everything and anything pleasant, and finish their meal quickly. Hinata complains to Komaeda, as usual, about how he accidentally fell asleep in algebra class earlier and how he was caught by his teacher.

Komaeda decides to stop by his dorm room to get some books as their finals are coming up, and Hinata agrees to go with him.

 _‘Oh yeah, now that he mentioned it, I forgot about our finals,'_ Hinata thinks, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips. He envies Komaeda sometimes, because the latter aces in a lot of subjects, if not most of them, while Hinata would be considered extremely lucky if he could get an A minus.

When they arrive his room, Komaeda takes his time taking out and arranging whatever he was looking for on his table, and Hinata quietly scans his room. It's just as clean and tidy as he thought, and weirdly fits Komaeda's image.

Komaeda suddenly turns to Hinata. “Hinata-kun, I—“ he begins and stops just as quick, his emerald eyes widening slightly at the brunet.

“What?” Hinata asks him. He feels a little uncomfortable by Komaeda's stare. Is there something wrong with his face? Komaeda’s hand reaches out to touch Hinata’s face and this surprises the latter a little. And when Komaeda starts to close in, Hinata isn't exactly sure what to expect. Is he going to kiss him? His skips a beat and he instinctively shuts his eyes.

“You have bits of chocolate cake on your face, Hinata-kun.”

“Huh…?”

The brunet opens his eyes slowly and gives the other a dumbstruck look. Komaeda swiftly wipes the bits of chocolate cake off Hinata’s cheek with his thumb and laughs softly. “Sorry, I noticed it and wanted to clean it for you. Did I surprise you?” His pursed lips curl to form a grin.

 _‘Damn right you did,'_  Hinata thinks to himself. Honest to god, though, Hinata would be lying to himself if he says that he wasn’t disappointed that it wasn’t a kiss. He reaches into his pockets to take out a packet of tissues and hands it to Komaeda. “Here, clean your fingers.”

Komaeda only chuckles. “Hinata-kun, your face is red. Were you possibly expecting something else?”

“S-Shut up! Hurry up and—!”

Hinata’s words are cut off the moment Komaeda brings his fingers to his mouth and licks off the chocolate stains. He gives the fingers another lick, or two, before he shoots at Hinata a mischievous smile. “I cleaned them, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata could feel his face flaring up a shade of red.  _How could someone do that and look so sexy at the same time?_

Before Hinata could say anything, he feels himself getting pushed back lightly and his back comes into contact with the concrete wall behind him. He blinks and opens his mouth to protest, but he soon finds his answer when a pair of moist lips press against his own. It happened a little too fast, too sudden, and there isn’t enough time given for Hinata’s brain to process the situation. After an presumed five seconds, Komaeda breaks away and Hinata feels a hand sliding down his back to, stopping at where his pants are. He feels Komaeda inserting something slightly heavy into one of his back pockets before he pulls away.

An awkward silence fills the gap between the two. Komaeda clears his throat. “Ah, I’ll be seeing you soon then, Hinata-kun,” he says rather calmly, turning around, and he waves at the brunet before he walks away as fast as he could, hoping that Hinata wouldn't notice his composed manner slowly falling apart and his reddening cheeks.

Hinata stands there, dumbstruck. ‘ _That was… a kiss, right? That was most definitely a kiss.’_

He covers his mouth with a hand, his eyes widened and he stares into space. Hinata snaps out of it eventually, remembering that Komaeda has put something into his pocket. He reaches for it and pulls out a packet containing what seem to be… chocolates? There’s a purple-coloured card inside and Hinata immediately undoes the ribbon to pull out the card. It reads:

_‘Sorry I took so long for our first kiss, Hinata-kun.  
Happy 2 nd month anniversary. –Komaeda’_

_‘Oh right, today’s the date, isn’t it?’_  Hinata couldn’t believe he has forgotten about the date today — it's a special day to them, in which Komaeda, whom Hinata had been eyeing for quite a while ever since he transferred to the school, confessed his feelings to him. And then, he realizes another thing — Komaeda aces in most of his subjects, so he rarely ever studies for his exams in general, which means that Komaeda came here not to look for his textbooks, but to give Hinata their 2nd month anniversary present.

Hinata lets out a muffled groan as he slides down against the wall behind him. His face reddens as he holds the present close to him. Well, that was embarrassing, he thinks. Still, though, the brunet couldn’t deny that this caused that warm feeling now pooling in his stomach. He lets out a faint laugh as he mumbles to himself.

“Happy 2nd month anniversary, Komaeda.”


End file.
